yokaikitchenfandomcom-20200222-history
Undead - Arthur/Biography
Chapter 1: Arthur came to the restaurant. A body might turn into an Undead by chance, and it would become a mythical beast when it changed the second time. --''What the Master Would Not Discuss'' Arthur and I came to the restaurant together and they were all a little surprised. Fox Roxy: 'Are you going to work here, General Arthur? 'Undead Arthur: Yes. > Welcome. (flashback) Several days ago, when we were about to leave Deserted Ruins, Arthur came to ask me whether he could leave with us. Undead Arthur: I can cook. I can be a chef in the restaurant. > Good. Why did you make the decision? Undead Arthur: I've had the plan for long. Undead Arthur: You must have noticed that this place is quite different from anywhere else. Plants can't grow here and the weather is awful. Undead Arthur: It's all because of me. A thousand-year-old Undead is a disaster to the nature. Undead Arthur: If I keep staying here, it will get worse. > What about your men? Undead Arthur: This is their home. They can stay. (Turned to smile at me) Don't worry about me. (Petted my head) Chapter 2: Undead at the Door Arthur is not a normal Undead to the Yokais in Deserted Ruins. The next morning, two Undeads came to the restaurant. Undead Douglas: General! Are you abandoning us?! Undead Andrew: Let him go! We can live without him! Undead Douglas: 'Hey, we've been dead for hundreds of years. 'Undead Andrew: (Turned around) I won't beg him anyway! Undead Arthur: '...Andrew, you... 'Undead Douglas: He's lying General. Yesterday he already packed up and came with me here early in the morning to wait for you. Undead Andrew: I didn't! Shut your mouth! Seeing Bernard was not helping, Albert stood up all of a sudden and grabbed his collar. Undead Douglas: Shut your mouth or you will never speak another word in your life again! 1 Undead Douglas: It'll be late after General leaves with them! Undead Arthur: ...Douglas, you... Undead Andrew: I don't care now! Bernard turned around and ran away. Though Undead can't cry, his back looked sad. Undead Douglas: Albert!! (Bowed to Arthur quickly) I'll go find him. Please don't blame him. Actually he doesn't want you to leave. Bernard left too. I walked to Arthur and patted his shoulder. Undead Arthur: Don't worry, Boss. I'll explain to them. Chapter 3: A Long Talk with Arthur Arthur didn't come out of the kitchen until night fell. > How do you feel about your job? Undead Arthur: Not used to it yet. The last time I cooked was when I was still alive. These new cooking utensils are quite nice though. Undead Arthur: (Looked at me) I'll get used to it soon. Don't worry. > That'll be fine. Have you explained it to them? Undead Arthur: Yeah. They won't come again. > They worry about you a lot, and I think they are interesting. > Never mind. They can come here often. I think they are interesting. Undead Arthur: they are brothers and have followed me for many years, so they can't accept my departure.... > Are they always with you? Undead Arthur: Yeah. A Yokai hunter ever came here. He set a Hexagram Array to prevent us Undeads from hurting the people here. Undead Arthur: 'I was nailed in the coffin in the center of the array, while they were in other coffins in the array. It suddenly occurred to me that Albert had heavy chains on his body, and there was a horrible scar on Arthur's wrist. > ''Does it still hurt? '''Undead Arthur: (Petted my head) No. Do you remember I'm an Undead? Undead Arthur: Boss?! Why are you crying? (He took out a handkerchief to wipe my tears in a fluster.) > Ow! Take it easy. Arthur paused and remembered something in the past. (Flashback) Undead Arthur: Why are you in tears, Your Highness? The Crown Prince: Ow! Take it easy, you're hurting me. The Crown Prince was pretending to cry. Now he was truly crying for the pain on his face. Chapter 4: Unexpected News Chapter 5: The Tomb Chapter 6: Missing Coffin Chapter 7: The Man in Black Chapter 8: Arthur refused to come back. Chapter 9: The Thunder Chapter 10: The Farewell Notes 1 This appears to be a mistake in the game script; the one talking should be Andrew.